Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle type vehicle in which a radiator for cooling a coolant led from an engine body is covered with a cover member provided on a lateral side of a vehicle body, and an air guide duct having an inner opening opened in face-to-face relationship with the radiator on the lateral side of the vehicle body is formed integral with the cover member so as to guide hot air from the radiator outwardly of the vehicle, and more particularly to an improvement of a ventilation structure of the radiator.
Description of Related Art
A motorcycle having radiators arranged on left and right sides of a front part of a vehicle body and an air guide duct provided in a cover member for covering the radiator on a lateral side is already known in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. H11-278344.
In the case where the air guide duct must be opened in face-to-face relationship with only a portion of a core of the radiator for some reason and a remaining portion of the core is covered with the cover member, a portion of hot air passing through the core of the radiator stays within the cover member so that there is a possibility of causing a thermal influence.